A Miko's Past
by BerriPudding
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't who she always thought she was? What if there was more to the story of the Shikon no Tama only five people knew... character are a little bit OOC in beginning chapters
1. Repeat that last part?

OK first off this is an old story from a previous account on another site that I decided to get up and running again, with a few changes. If you have ever visited MediaMiner's page then you have read it..so far! But it's back with a whole new attitude!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ranma is copyrighted and belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

Birds flying through the trees and the wind slowing blowing with the scent of spring, paints a very calm and peaceful picture. But all is not right in the world! At this very moment, a certain time-traveling miko named Kagome, had just gotten into _another_ fight( and won) with a certain dog demon. After making sure he and the ground got to know each well, she started off in a huff back to the well, too angry at 'idiot boyfriend' to notice the well was in the opposite direction.

"Who does that _teme_ think he is calling me _Kikyo?"_ She stopped and she sighed "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! What the hell did I do in past life to deserve this! Oh yeah that's right… presently my soul is in a clay shell walking the earth in vengeance, how could I have _ever_ forgotten!" In a mock-Inuyasha tone, she continued. "She is prettier than you, and stronger and more powerful and ..." Pausing the girl sat down, staring as she realizes how amusing she sounded. "Oh my gosh, I sound like that girl from the Brady bunch with her constant 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, Ranma you never let me down!"

Kagome looked up to see a girl about her age sitting on one of the high branches of a tree, holding what looked like a book and laughing. Had she not been so angry at Inuyasha, she wouldn't have failed to notice the girl's strange clothes or the fact that she was speaking English. Her anger flared and got the better of her. Needing a vent, she directed toward the young stranger. "Why are you laughing at me!!" she yelled, pointing her finger.

The girl paused as if she just noticed Kagome. She frowned. "Hold on, just a darn minute. You're pretty full of yourself. Who says I have to be laughing because of you?" She closed her book and jumped out of the tree, landing in front of a startled Kagome. Leaning closer, she stared at Kagome. "Hmm, it is you alright. But seeing as I found you, or you found me, depending on how you want to put it, we can get going. At least I won't be told I didn't get my job done this time…" The girl trailed off as she began walking away from Kagome.

Kagome cautiously stepped back. Being here in the feudal era taught Kagome to be wary of others, no matter their appearance. "Who are you ... wait, how do you know my name?" "We all know your name Kags. We knew since you were born." The girl replied as if Kagome should know this already. "Wait, who's we?"

Out of the trees, three other girls appeared and jumped surrounding Kagome. Finally noticing their dress, Kagome gawked at them. All girls had some of the strangest things Kagome had ever seen, and considering where she has been, that was saying something. The arms of their clothing looked like one belonging to a kimono, but in the shoulder area, there were slits like on Inuyasha's haori. They had skirts like the one in her school uniform but the tops looked like the top part of Sango's exterminator outfit. _Have they been watching our group and decided to yuse us as a base for their fashion designs? It is possible. _Chuckling quietly, Kagome continued to study them.

Each had waist-length black hair with streaks, one had blue, another green, another white and another red). All four girls have a stitch on the collar of their outfit like Sango except the colour matched their streaks. To Kagome, their knee high boots seemed to be made out of silver leather. They had brown eyes with silver streaks.

Wide-eyed Kagome stared in awe at the four girls. Backing up, Kagome began a staring contest with the strangers. After a few minutes, the girl in red soon spoke. "Ok I know I love you and all, but it wasn't meant to be" ,she finished with a playful grin. Kagome stared even more at the strange comment before regaining her manners instilled as a child. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare but… who are you?" A next girl, one in white, spoke up" We're part of the Crest kingdom. The girl in red is Kimiko, in blue is Rinita, green is Kinita, and I'm Chiquiko. And you are our missing sister Kagome."**  
**


	2. Complicated

OK In this chapter, the story continues as if there was no break.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyrighted and belongs to Rumiko Takahasi

...  
Kagome stared at the four girls in front of her as if they had grown two heads. "Ok, I think you are confusing me for someone else. We probably look exactly alike...as I am always reminded by a certain hanyou." Forgetting her audience for a brief moment, Kagome puts her fist in the air and shoots glares at a mental picture of Inuyasha.

Watching, the four girls look at Kagome and sweat drop at her actions. Kinita, coughing purposely, breaks the silence. "Ummm…I know you are her. I mean I can see your mark of elementals." Stopping her mental rant, Kagome gives the girl a look of confusion.

"Nani?"

"What? You can't see it? Come let me show you" Kinita raises her hand to Kagome's forehead. Before Kagome can react, a purple light appears at Kinita's hand and when it fades a marking appears on her head:

ڽ

" See there, that's your genuine mark of the crests, as Lady Kagome. No imposter can wear that mark without being true." Kagome tries to cross her eye to see but can't. "What are you talking about? What mark?"_ Damn I wish I had my pocket mirror on me...but this damned skirt has no pockets!_

"KAGOME!!"

Everybody present jumps as when red blur jumps out of the trees, landing between them.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WENCH, LEAVING WITHOUT..."

"Hey bleephole, don't speak to her the way!" Looking at her friend, Kinita giggles. " Did you just

censor yourself?" Rubbing her head, Kimiko laughs. " Yeah I have been trying to cut out the swearing since..."NANI? Who the HELL are you?!"

Sighing, the girls turned back to an irritated hanyou. " Don't you see we are having a conversation, pleasant ignoring you r presence. But if you must know..." Kimiko turned to her left.

Chiquiko nodded, understanding."Meet and greet. Kinita, Rinita Chiquiko and Kimiko of the elemental kingdom. I suppose you are the hanyou Prince Inuyasha of the Western Canine Kingdom. " "Kanine? What's hell is that supposed to be, me?" They burst out laughing, they held each other for support. Chiquiko turning to Inuyasha, still laughing. "What, are you dense or something. Canine, in this case meaning dog...get it?"

Inuyasha's anger flared. "Are you calling me dumb?!" This just made the girls burst out laugher harder. Kagome was about to step in to stop Inuyasha's humilation when he jumped for the girls, claws out. _I don't know who they are, but no one_ _is gonna…_

"SIT!!How can you even think of hurting them? You don't even know them!" _I know I'm taking a risk, even I don't know who they are but still…_

Kimiko looked at Kagome. "It's okay it has happened a lot, trust me, but can we talk somewhere else."Without waiting for an answer, each of the strange girls changed into an enlarged neko, like Kirara, their eyes matching their corresponding colour. Kimiko, now turned cat, ran under Kagome's legs and flipped her on its back.

" AIEEEE!!!" Kagome screamed as the scenery around her became a blur.  
" Clam down girl, now where to?" Shaking and quite confused, Kagome pointed in Kaede's village's direction, the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hold on." The nekos raced toward the village. Kagome turned halfway. "Wait, what about Inuyasha?" " Who.. dogboy? He can catch up." _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Kagome felt a little nervous in leaving Inuyasha by himself. _Oh... he can take care of himself,_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _worry'._

They reached to the village in no time at all. Kimiko bent down to let Kagome off, who wobbled her way into Kaede's hut. _She faster than Kirara!_ _We were at least a day's travel from Kaede!_

"Kaede!!"

Kaede rushed out of a hut, panting." Child, what is wrong? Where be Inuyasha?" She paused as she took in the others around Kagome. "Oh my gosh, I forgot all about them!! I left them back at the camp!" "Child, what be going on?" Kinita stepped up. "Oh that's our cue, High Priestess umm Kaede is it, we," She paused to nod toward her companions, "are from the crest kingdom , or elemental plains… " Kaede's eye narrowed in suspicion . " Oh really?" Not waiting for Kinita to continue, she rushed back into the hut she came from.  
The element sisters sweat dropped. "Okay... what's wrong with her?" Changing back into their humanoid forms, the girls and Kagome followed Kaede in the hut. Inside she was sitting calmly, stirring what smelled like stew. "Here!" A book just happened to meet with Rinita's face, who was looking the other way.

"Gomen!" Chiquiko looked at Kagome's worried face, "Don't worry, this also happens a lot believe me."  
" Are ye sure..?"

"Yep, affirmative"

"A-fe-me-bi-vu?" The rest of them sweat dropped. "Uh, never mind."

Leaving the issue, Kaede picked the fallen book, and started, "Ah hai, the element tribes are a legendary enemies to mikos. Being connected by blood to the elements, they were thought of to be no different than youkai. It was said the great priestess Midiroko as a child met the ladies of the four tribes, earth, wind, water and fire.

Kagome looked up. "NANI?" Rinita stepped up, "Do not interupt. For a long time now, elementals have existed. There are clans all over the world. One kingdom for each land, making 9 kingdoms." Turning to Kagome, she continued. " Only you would understand this since you know of the other continents having lived in the future for a time, correct? North and South America, Africa, Asia, Africa, Australia, the Arctic, Antarctica and one for the area around England and France." Turning back to include Kaede, she went on. "Edo, or Japan, at the time never had a higher kingdom ruling it entirely. Instead, the elemental kingdom here is divided, with lesser rulers. Midoriko met those rulers. Together, they performed a blood bond. So when she had a child…"

" Excuse me, when…" Everyone turned to glare at Kagome.

" Oh.. gomen.. hehehe."

Shaking her head, Rinita continued. "Anyways as I was saying, "stopping to glare at Kagome, who glanced at the ceiling, "the newborn child started a new tribe with both elemental and miko blood giving Japan its first ruler over all. Its first kingdom like others in the world, except they do not have miko blood in them of course."

Kimiko, looking restless, interrupted. "Oh Rini, you're boring us all! Kagome, to make a long story short, we are children of those elementals and you were the child born in this time. _You_ are Midiroko's daughter.

I still hate that ending… but I won't change it :)


	3. Nobody's Copy

Continuing the story… this has no summary from last chppies… I find those annoying, don't u? anyways… enjoy…  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyrighted and belongs to Rumiko Takahashi 

**Not A Copy?**

Left behind and forgotten, Inuyasha stands up slowly after the 'sit' wears off and notices Kagome left, along with those strange girls. " Damn necklace...that subjugation spell was more powerful than usual." Chasing off in the direction he smelt her in, he failed to notice for a moment scent another nearby. _'That stupid wench, going off with people she doesn't even know, who could work for Naraku for all she knows._ He growled, realizing the scent is weak, meaning a good deal of time had pass."I am going to tell her off so badly.. "

The wind switched direction, stopping his rant. Inuyasha raised his head, his ears twitching, sniffing. "_That scent… its...Kikyou!'_

Forgetting briefly about Kagome, Inuyasha dashed off in the direction of where Kikyou's scent was strongest. 'This area ..the others are camping... Skidding to a stop, Inuyasha took in the scene before him.

Sango and Miroku were on the forest floor, unconscious and wounded. Sango's Hiraikotsu was in a nearby tree, obviously had been put to use. Kirara was no were to be found. And there was, directly across from him, was Kikyou with an unconscious Shippo , his neck in her hand!! Her soul stealers circled the area, as if warding off unwanted visitors.

Inuyasha watched as a smirk appeared on Kikyou's face. "Destroying my incarnation's only family, destroy her hope and power. Soon Inuyasha, you will realize your life belongs in my hands."

Kikyou, dropping Shippo, did not realize Inuyasha was watching her. Turning around and catching sight of him, she froze.

"Kikyou, what are you doing?"

Kikyou's eyes widened in shock. _He's not supposed to be here…not yet_._He should still be occupied with my reincarnation. _Watching the breeze, Kikyou cursed inwardly. _'The wind..he must have caught my scent...'_ Turning to meet his gaze, she masked her face with indifference.

"Inuyasha."

scenery change

'Kagome as Midoriko's daughter? Silence had filled the hut and no one spoke, all watching for Kagome's reaction. Kaede had some questions, but the elderly miko held her tongue, watiting for the inexperienced miko to speak Grasping the girl whome she viewed as her own child, she looked Kagome in the eye. "Kagome, ye be fine about this news?"  
Kagome's mind swirled with new thoughts of confusion. She did not hear Kaede's voice nor realized the attention she had gathered by remaining silent.

'_I'm_ Midoriko's daughter'  
'No I was born in modern times'  
'But it would make sense. I never did feel normal'

'Well how many girls travl 500 years in the past?'

'No..even before all this..even growing up...'  
'So I have new powers'  
'Where do I belong?'  
'Are they my sisters then?'

'Well duh, idiot, does " you are OUR missing SISTER" mean anything to you?'  
'Am I some sort of royal?'  
'Who was my real family?'  
'wait a second… I'm NOT KIKYOU"S REINCARNATION!!"  
'Or am I?'

Confused by her last thought, Kagome looked over to Kaede, whose eyes widened. "Kaede-sama?

Holding a hand to her chest, Kaede stared at Kagome. _'Never before I have seen one so young...lost. It was if I could actually see the storm in her mind...'_  
More silence lingered. Growing bored, Kimiko stood up and stretched. " Okay when you're ready, I will still be here." Rinita, who still laid on the hut floor, sprung back up. "Oh, wait, since Midiroko had a blood pact with the elementals, that means you have elemental powers too, Kagome."

"I can't."

Kimiko looked at Kagome, yelling. "What do you mean' you cant'? Look, I don't have any time to rise you up from any depression you might have. My orders were to com tell you the history, answer any question you might have and off to training we go..." Chiquiko sat gracefully, shaking her head at her friend. " Kimiko, yo are such a spitfire. Calm down. She is probably confused." She turned her tranquil gaze to Kagome. Kagome shuddered under her watch. This one reminded her so much of Kanna of the Void. " Lady Kagome, if I may, that answer sounded so final...may I ask why you feel that is so?"

Off to the corner Kimiko huffed. " Always the little lady in training aren't you Chiquiko?" Kinita laughed." Kimiko you are just jealous because you try but you are not able to tame the fire that lies in your soul." As she continue to laugh, Kimiko turned childishly into a corner, refusing to face the group.

Kagome, still looking dazed and defeated, whispered bitterly, "I'm already Kikyou's reincarnation."

All the girls stood at attention, burning their gaze into Kagome."You are the high priestess Kikyou's what?" Kagome's head bowed down when she heard laughter.'_Typical reaction really, to find that someone such as me is born from a person like her.'_

Slap!

Kagome held her reddened cheek as Kimiko returned her hand to her side. " I told you I have no time for such thoughts. Now you will stop." Kimiko glared at Kagome. Rinita, apparently found something about the entire situation burst out in louder laughter.

" HA HA HA HA!"

Kagome looked up in both confusion and anger. _I have been feeling a lot of that lately_. Not knowing with whom to deal with first, Kimiko or Rinita, she picked what seemed the lesser of two evils "Whats so funny?" Putting her amusement on hold at the sight of tears about to drop from Kagome's eyes, she answered, "Well, just now, though Kimiko acts on impulse and does not look a thing like him, she matched Lord Sesshomaru's ideal," she deepened her voice in a mock-Sesshoumaru tone, "sadness is only for the weak, I have no time for this." She smiled as if that explained everything. Without warning, Kimiko turned and exited the hut.

Kagome looked at the empty doorway and back at Rinita. " What am I missing? How do you know Sesshoumaru? What is wrong with Kimiko?" Rinita waved her away. " We know most high figures so do not be shocked. And I would not recommend speaking his name with such familiarity in front of him. And with Kimiko, she is a sore subject to her and she hates being compared to him. Not we are getting too far off topic, back to the reincarnation, it is not possible."

Kinita, who had barely spoke since they arrived, decided to explain.

"There's only so many ways to be truly reincarnated. One way is to bring the soul by to its original body. Another is by giving the soul to a to-be-born being, someone that will be alive but isn't yet. Like baby who hasn't left its mothers womb. A to-be newborn's soul is fragile and the souls would become one once that baby was born. The last way to be reincarnated is to kick one soul out of a living one's body and take over it. But this one is not as effective. Either way, the incarnation would have memories of its past life, at least flashbacks not and then or a feeling of deja-vu. "

"I don't have any of Kikyou's memories. But why do I look like her?"

Chiquiko raised an eyebrow. "More like why she looks like you. You were born before Kikyou, like us and placed into the future to live in a human form, Kagome. When we were born, we were in great danger. So we were sent to the future to live as normal humans unless we came back into our elemental forms.

Kagome and Kaede listened in silence taking this new information in. 'I'm not Kikyou's copy! In your face Inuyasha!' Kagome couldn't help but feel happy. But this was still a bit confusing to her, so what would Sang.. Kgome jumped up. "Oh my gosh!! I forgot about Sango, Miroku, Shippo...Inuyasha!!

"I need to go find them now. Umm... matte ne Kaede-sama. I will see you soon!" And with that, Kagome ran out of the hut, leaving nothing but a trail of dust.

Rinita sighed, walking as she slipped on one of the forgotten books, and hit the doorway.The other girls sighed and turned back into there enlarged neko forms. "See, it always happens, to her anyway!"  
Picking Rinita up in her teeth, Chiquiko followed after Kagome, the others walking behind her.

End of another chappie, I should go to bed…


End file.
